


The Magic Touch

by blu_fang



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Bay, Brothels, Cross-Faction Romance, Debauchery, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic in Bed, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Worker, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tauren - Warcraft, cross-faction relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_fang/pseuds/blu_fang
Summary: A human working at a brothel in Booty Bay receives an unexpected customer.





	

Taldren sighed as he slid into the tub, the feeling of the warm water easing all of the tension out of the human's muscles. He bathed often (for in his line of work he had to), but times like these when he didn't have to scrub and rinse quickly to get ready for the next costumer were few and far in between. For some reason this particular weekend had been quiet at the whorehouse in Booty Bay, something that Taldren and the rest of its occupants weren't particularly used to. There were usually ships full of sailors and pirates looking to get laid after weeks at sea, horny (and drunk) mercenaries just passing the time until their next contracts, or local fishermen and craftspeople seeking to spice up their normally monotonous lives by indulging in the pleasures of the flesh. But today the House had only gotten a handful of costumers, and none of them had come for Taldren.

 _Not that I'm complaining,_ the human thought as he relaxed deeper into the water. His ass had taken quite the pounding this week from all kinds of folk: humans, dwarves, goblins, and even an occasional elf. While the House had quite a few workers, both male and female, Taldren was well sought after. He was quite young, but even at 20 years old he had grown into a handsome specimen of a man, with lithe, toned muscles, tanned skin, rugged features and shortly cropped hair. Taldren had been in Booty Bay for most of his life, having hitchhiked there with a trading caravan after his parents were killed by a bandit group when he was just shy of 10. Mistress Arlene, the owner of the House, caught him one day in the market trying to pick her pocket for some coppers to feed himself with. She took pity on him and took him in, providing him with shelter, food, and warm clothing. In return, he promised to repay her by working for her, and when he grew of age Arlene taught him how to make a living by pleasing others behind closed doors. He quickly gained a reputation as someone a man should request if they had an... alternative taste, so to speak.

“Taldren!” A hard knock on the door snapped the young man out of his reminiscing.

 _Mistress Arlene. Speak of the Dreadlord..._ Taldren thought with a sigh and winced as he moved to sit up. It wasn't that Taldren hadn't come to eventually accept and sometimes even enjoy his work. He didn't mind a good lay- especially if the customer paid well- just not when it interrupted a relaxing bath.

“Taldren!” Arlene snapped from behind the door once more, giving another hard knock.

“By the Fel...” Taldren groaned as he reluctantly got out of the heavenly tub. “I'm coming!” But Arlene wasn't known for her patience. Taldren had barely managed to step out of the water when the door flew open, revealing the exasperated Mistress of the House. The old woman sauntered into the room without a care for Taldren's nakedness (for she was the proprietor of a brothel after all) and scoffed as she gave the young man a quick once-over, noting his wet and sudsy appearance.

“Still not finished with your bath, boy? What took you so long to come to the door?”

“I'm sorry, Mistress, but I'm a little slow today. My muscles are a bit sore...” Taldren didn't need to finish his explanation- Arlene knew how much he had been working this past week.

She wasn't too sympathetic, however. “Well, get yourself together. You have a client downstairs waiting for you, and I believe you'll need to be on your A-game to handle this one.” Arlene waved her hand, interrupting Taldren as he opened his mouth to reply. “Dry yourself, I'll be sending the tauren up in a few minutes.”

“What!? The _tauren?_ ” but Taldren's shocked outburst fell on deaf ears as Arlene turned her heel and abruptly shut the door behind her, leaving him once again alone in the room.

 _Light preserve me,_ Taldren thought as he began to dry himself with a linen towel. _A tauren! How am I supposed to lie with a beast such as that? He'll split_ _me in half!_ He shivered, though not from the cold air hitting his flushed, freshly-dried skin. Taldren could already feel his muscles aching in protest as he moved to sit on his bed and wait for whatever monster would be walking through his door. He had never been with a member of the Horde before. A few local orcs frequented women in the House, and Taldren had heard stories of their ferocity and aggression in the bedroom. He could only assume tauren were the same way, but tauren were much _bigger_. He knew that for a fact, as he had seen the occasional orc and tauren at the town market he frequented on his days off. Taldren grimaced and fisted the bedsheets nervously, heart racing as he heard the loud _thump thump thump_ of footsteps that could only belong to his newest client growing louder and louder, and then stopping outside his door.

The door then swung open, and a huge, hulking creature ducked into the room. The tauren was the biggest man Taldren had ever laid eyes on. He was over 9 feet tall, deep black horns almost touching the ceiling, and wore a leather battle harness and kilt adorned in tribal trinkets and feathers that did little to hide his bulging muscles covered in deep brown fur. He must have been at least 300 pounds of pure muscle.

“Get a good look, human?” the tauren's teasing, rumbling voice brought Taldren out of his reverie, and he flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he had been staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. As Taldren finally focused on the tauren's face, he could see the bull sported a gleaming golden nose ring that gave him a fearsome look, although his bright green eyes shone with amusement. A single feathered braid hung from the tauren's chin.

“I... I'm sorry, I've never seen a tauren up close and personal before,” Taldren said meekly. He found it hard to find his voice, intimidated as he was by his client- something that rarely happened to him after working so long at the House. “My name is Taldren,” he said, standing up and revealing himself fully to the tauren.

“Greetings. I am Taho,” the bull spoke in fluent but accented Common. His look of amusement changed to lust as he gazed upon the human's naked form. “Your feelings are understandable. Not many humans in the Eastern Kingdoms encounter my kind; we do not often travel across the sea. I, however, have just arrived after a long journey, and I require some... entertainment, for the evening.” The bull smirked again, his deep and still-teasing voice sending shivers down Taldren's spine. “Arlene has assured me that you would be perfect for the task.” The bull once again eyed the human's toned body up and down.

“I will try my best, milord,” Taldren said, bowing subserviently as he was trained.

The tauren chuckled at that remark, and waved a thick, three-fingered hand dismissively. “None of that now, boy. I am hardly one to hold such a title,” Taho said. “Now, Taldren. come here. I'm sure you must be very curious.”  

Taldren was indeed curious, albeit nervous. He slowly walked towards the tauren, feeling the massive being's body heat and smelling a heady scent of musk, leather, metal, and woodsmoke as he approached. Standing in front of the bull, he reached out and tentatively ran his hands through Taho's surprisingly soft stomach fur, feeling the rock hard abdominals underneath. Despite his nerves, Taldren could feel his loins stirring at the power and masculinity of the huge man before him. Taho's breath quickened at the human's touch.

“Yes... that's it,” he encouraged, his voice still a deep rumble, and moaned as Taldren ran his hands over the bull's chiseled pectorals and played with the dark, fur-lined nipples there. A very large, noticeable bulge was beginning to tent in the tauren's kilt, something that both frightened and excited Taldren.

The tauren's strong hands suddenly grabbed Taldren's wrists and guided them towards the buckles of his harness, then his kilt. The armor fell to the floor, and the naked glory of the bull was revealed at last. Darker brown fur outlined an enormous cock about the length and thickness of Taldren's forearm, rock had from arousal, and below hung a set of furry balls the size of the human's fist. The sheer size of Taho's member took Taldren's breath away, and any lust he felt instantly disappeared as he began to panic.

“It won't fit.” Taldren stated, wide-eyed and not caring if he was being unprofessional. It was not a whore's place to deny their client, and Mistress Arlene had made sure he learned that lesson well, but at this point Taldren could not help protesting in fear. “There's no way that will fit. You'll break me!”

The tauren chuckled again at this and suddenly pulled the human against him, his huge cock rubbing against Taldren's stomach and smearing pre-come over his abs. “Don't worry,” Taho rumbled. He leaned down, pressing his maw against the human's ear. “We'll make it fit.” Those deep, husky words practically whispered in his ear once again sent a jolt of lust through Taldren despite his nervousness, and the warm, moist breath of the beast sent a shiver down his spine.

“Lie face down on the bed,” Taho commanded, straightening and gently nudging the human towards the bed. Taldren turned around and did as he was told. He could feel the tauren's intense gaze practically burning into his backside as he lay down on his stomach with his ass exposed, completely at the mercy of this huge, bestial man. The bed creaked and groaned in protest as Taho straddled the human on the bed, careful not to crush him with his weight.

Taldren felt the tauren's meaty hands on his backside, then yelped as the bull gave his ass a hard slap. Panic once again struck him as he felt the bull's huge member hotdogging between his ass cheeks, and Taldren heard him moan at the friction. _This is it, he's just going to fuck me and he's going to split me open. He's going to_ _kill me!_ Taldren thought frantically. The human shivered, and the feeling of fear pitting in the stomach threatened to become overwhelming.

The tauren seemed to take note of this, however. “You are scared, boy. I can tell you are not ready for my cock. Though I may seem like a beast to you, I am not such a monster as to take you without considering your pleasure,” Taho rumbled. “Even if you are a whore,” he added after a pause, giving another deep chuckle as he slapped Taldren's ass again, making the human yelp once more. Taldren's heart leapt into his throat as the tauren leaned down and pressed his weight upon his back, fully immobilizing him. A big, warm, wet tongue suddenly caressed Taldren's ear, making him moan despite himself.

“Like I said, Taldren,” the beast rumbled into the human's ear seductively, warm, moist breath making him shiver once more, “don't worry. I swear on my ancestors that you'll be begging for me to fuck you before long.” As he said this, Taho had moved one of his hands between the cleft of Taldren's ass, and soon was pressing one large finger against the tight pucker, causing the human to groan. “Yes... that's it. You're going to take my cock, boy,” Taho said huskily.

“Y-yes...” Taldren responded with a hoarse groan, his lust growing in his loins once more. He could feel himself hardening against the bedsheets and his panic slowly abated as that big finger gently massaged the entrance to his tight hole. The tauren lifted himself up off the human to straddle him again, the bed creaking and sagging once more under his weight. He chuckled as Taldren whined involuntarily when his finger withdrew.

“Already over your nerves about me, then? I guess I should not be surprised that you're such a cockslut, considering your line of work.” Taho put his hands on the human's ass once again, this time making him hiss in pain as strong fingers dug into the tender muscles there. “Ah yes... you've been busy, haven't you Taldren?” The bull's hands began sliding up the human's back, outlining faint bruises and scratches and reddened skin. “Overworking your muscles as you bend over to take it up the ass like the good little whore you are.” Taho's fingers once again dug painfully into Taldren's sore back, causing him to cry out in pain this time. Despite this, Taldren's arousal still grew at the sound of the tauren's harsh words.

“Yes milord...” Taldren said meekly, squirming under the bull's strong grasp. “Some men like to restrain me as they have their way with me. It's sometimes hard on my muscles- ah!” He yelled in pain as Taho's hand dug into his back with even more pressure, the other hand coming down to forcefully strike his ass.

“What did I tell you, boy? Spare me the honorific human titles. Or have you forgotten my name already?” the bull growled.

“No! I'm sorry sir- I mean, I'm sorry, Taho.” Taldren breathed a sigh of relief as the painful pressure on his back withdrew.

“That's much better. I want you to remember the name of the tauren who's about to give you the best fuck you've ever had. And I'm sure there have been many,” Taho said, his deep voice once again mischievous and teasing. Large, furred fingers now softly ran up and down Taldren's spine, leaving him shivering at the surprising versatility of the bull's touch. He still tensed, however, as he felt those large, three-fingered hands moving up to the back of his neck.

“Relax, Taldren,” Taho consoled. “I already said that I am not going to hurt you. Just listen to my voice, and relax...” those strong hands started gently kneading the muscles of his neck, and Taldren involuntarily shivered, gooseflesh forming all over his skin. “That's it...” the bull encouraged, hands slowly moving lower. “Give in. Let all that stress and worry just disappear.” Taldren could feel himself almost hypnotized by that deep, gruff voice, those strong, furred hands continuing to milk the tension out of every muscle of his back.

Taldren winced and tensed again as the bull inevitably reached bruises, knots, and sore spots. He gasped, however, as the pain was quickly replaced by a strong, warm feeling that seemed to fill every fiber of his being. A scent that gave Taldren the illusion of standing on the shore of a fresh, pure lake surrounded by pine trees and succulent foliage filled the air around him. He turned his head to the side to try to gaze over his shoulder and could see in the corner of his eye a blueish-white, almost watery glow coming from the tauren's hands. He realized then that Taho was using magic to heal him! Taldren had never seen magic before, and was both astounded and delighted of the feeling of it seeping into his skin, mending his aches and pains and relaxing his muscles. _Light, this feels incredible!_ Taldren thought. _He must be some kind of shaman._ _I wonder if-_

“AH!” The human's thought process was suddenly shut down as he felt a current of what felt like electricity surge through every part of his body and he screamed, although not in pain. Within a split second, every nerve in in his body had been set alight, especially those in his groin, and his cock now throbbed against the bedspread, painfully hard.

“Did you like that?” Taho asked mischievously like he already knew the answer.

“Fuck... by the Light... that was amazing,” Taldren was panting, trying to catch his breath. “I've never felt anything like that!” When he turned his head to look at the tauren, he could see the bull smirking, and instead of the watery healing magic, little bits of vestigial electricity were dissipating from his hands. The human let his eyes linger on the bull's huge muscular form, taking in every inch of his body. He could see that bull's massive cock still rock-hard and glistening with pre-come. This time, instead of feeling intimidated by the massive man, he groaned in what felt like insatiable lust, inhaling the scent of the tauren's virile musk and grinding his own hard cock into the bed. Taho chuckled at this and gave the human's now-healed ass a hard slap, causing the him to moan in pain and pleasure.

“I think you're ready for the main event now, boy.” Taho said. “Get off the bed and let me lie down.”

Taldren stood up as he was told, his legs struggling to support him after the tauren's previous ministrations. Taho laid down onto his back, and although Mistress Arlene had made sure all the beds in the House were large (and strong) enough to accommodate any possible guest, the bull still looked like he barely fit his massive frame onto it.

“Get on top of me,” Taho grunted after settling himself. “Ass facing me. You're finally going to get a taste of tauren cock and I'm finally going to get a taste of that sweet little ass.” Taldren's cock jumped at those words and he eagerly climbed onto the bed and positioned himself accordingly over the tauren.

“Mmmm...” Taho hummed, squeezing the human's globes affectionally. He then spread them apart, spit a wad of saliva onto the tight pucker, and buried his muzzle into Taldren's ass. Taldren moaned and whimpered at the feeling of the tauren's huge, warm, wet tongue lashing and slobbering at his entrance. The muscle then slipped past his tight ring, making the human close his eyes in bliss and moan even louder.

Taho paused to reach and push down Taldren's head towards his member, which had been momentarily forgotten due to the bull's ministrations. “Suck,” he commanded, then buried his face back into the human's ass without further preamble.

Taldren pressed his lips hungrily to the tip of the tauren's cock, lapping at the head and tasting the saltiness of Taho's pre-cum. Wanting more, Taldren opened wide, trying not to dislocate his jaw, and took as much of the huge member into his mouth and down his throat as he could, managing to fit only a quarter. This time it was the tauren's turn to moan loudly at the feeling of the human's hot wet mouth and throat around his cock, and he thrust upwards, seeking more. Taldren's mouth stretched further than he thought possible and he gagged as more of the huge bull cock tried to make its way down his throat. Panicking slightly, he tried to move away, but a thick three-fingered hand slapped down on his head and held him there.

“Mmm... stay there, boy,” Taho groaned, hot breath hitting the human's quivering hole. “Breath through your nose. Get a good taste of that cock on your tonsils.” He thrust up even more, sinking Taldren's head further down onto his cock and giving a long, drawn out moan. Taldren continued to gag, but Taho still held his head down, forcing the human to savor the taste and feel of his cock in his throat. Finally, when Taldren got more comfortable, the bull let go, and the human slowly started withdrawing his mouth off of the huge member, tounge caressing and playing with it all the way up until the thick plump cockhead came out of his mouth with a pop, eliciting another long groan from the tauren.

“Fuck... that was hot,” Taldren gasped, red-faced with a string of saliva and pre connecting his lower lip with he tip of Taho's dick. Though his jaw now ached furiously, taking that much of the tauren into his mouth was exciting. It was also something he didn't think possible, and now he yearned to see what other possibilities they could explore.

Taho seemed to read his thoughts and sat up against the oak headboard. “Turn around and sit in my lap,” he commanded, and Taldren once again did as he was told. He now found himself face-to-face with the tauren, closer than he thought he would ever get to one of the huge bull-men from Kalimdor, and yet he was not afraid anymore. Looking into Taho's eyes, he could see no aggression or malice, but only the pure lust that the tauren felt from him. Him! A lowlife whore who the bull could probably rip in half with no trouble at all. The knowledge that he was providing such pleasure to such a huge, strong, virile man was empowering. Without thinking, Taldren reached out his hand and ran it along the tauren's furred muzzle, then his mane.

Taho hummed in delight, and in turn raised a large furry hand to the human's face. The two sat for a moment, simply caressing each other and looking into each other's eyes. Taho's hand ran down Taldren's face, and the human took one huge finger into his mouth, sucking on it suggestively. The bull groaned, withdrew his finger and pulled Taldren close so that the human's face was buried into his thick, muscular shoulder. The now moistened finger ran sensually down the smaller man's back, stopping at his tight pucker for a moment before beginning to push inward, attempting to bypass the tight ring of muscle. Taho moaned at the sensation of the thick digit wriggling at his hole, then gasped as it finally pressed inside of him. Taho also gasped at the feeling.

“So warm, so tight. I'm going to give it to you good, human.”

Taldren could only moan as the finger continued pushing into him, and he buried his face into the tauren's shoulder, breathing in the heady smell of leather and musk. He suddenly cried out as the thick digit brushed against that spot inside of him that brought tingling surges of pleasure to every nerve in his body. Taldren could only hold on for dear life as the finger continually rubbed and tapped against that spot, and, overwhelmed by the sensation as he was, he barely even noticed when a second finger joined the first. Impaled to the knuckles of those fat fingers, the human could only moan wantonly as Taho continued to ease them in and out of hole, constantly brushing that sweet spot of pleasure that made sparks fly behind Taldren's tightly closed eyelids. He could feel the bull's rock hard, massive cock pressing against his back, and his own need was painfully hard, rubbing against Taho's abs and wetting his fur with pre. Taldren could feel his climax building from the dual pleasure of friction against his cock and those big fingers up his ass.

 _Oh fuck... just a little more, come on..._ Taldren thought in a haze of ecstasy. The tauren seemed to sense his impending release, however, and suddenly withdrew his finger's from the human's ass with a slight squelch.

“Ah! No!” Taldren cried out in surprised frustration, trying desperately to continue grinding his cock against Taho's chiseled abdomen, only to have the bull's strong grip immobilize his hips. “Let me cum, you fucker!” All sense of professionalism was swept away by the need to sate his lust.

“My my, such arrogance.” Taho said, emerald eyes shining with lust and amusement. He leaned forward and gave a tantalizing lick to the human's neck, causing him to shiver. “I was going to be nice.” Taho suddenly lifted Taldren up and flipped him over onto his stomach, earning a surprised yelp from the human. His huge form once again dwarfed the younger man as he straddled him, hotdogging his huge dick between Taldren's toned ass cheeks.

“Please...” Taldren whimpered at the tantalizing feeling of the huge meat against his ass. He tried to reach a hand down to stroke his aching cock, but the tauren grabbed both his arms and pinned them to the bed.

“None of that now, boy. You're only going to cum with tauren cock up your ass, and I want to hear you beg for it,” Taho growled.

“Please!” Taldren begged. This time he tried grinding his hips into the mattress, but the bull pressed his weight down upon him, immobilizing him once more.

“What was that? Tell me what you want, human,” Taho commanded and ground his member more forcefully into Taldren's ass.

“Please! By the Light, _please_ _!_ ” Taldren was practically sobbing now, his cock throbbing with immense need but he had no way to release himself as he was fully pinned down by the tauren's bulk. “Please, Taho! I want you to fuck me with that huge tauren cock! I want you to breed me, fill me with your hot virile load and own me like the little whore I am! Please just _fuck_ me!” Taldren knew how pitiful and desperate he sounded but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was to feel this huge, alpha bull of a man inside of him now. Light be damned if he was a tauren.

His pleas must have given Taho similar thoughts, because Taldren could feel the huge, swollen head of the bull's member press earnestly against his pucker, then pop through the tight ring of muscle. Though the bull's fingers were huge, nothing could have prepared him for the sheer size of the tauren's member, and Taldren shrieked in pain as his hole was stretched wider than he ever thought possible.

“Mmm... so tight,” Taho groaned as Taldren whimpered against the bed sheets. “By the elements, your ass feels amazing, human.”

“Ah... it's so big! It hurts!” Taldren continued to whimper and yelp in pain as the tauren continued to slowly push his cock in inch by inch, stretching the human even more. Taldren could feel his previous lust abate as the familiar sense of panic rising in his chest and he tried to struggle and squirm away from the bull, but the huge man's strong grip still pinned him to the bed.

“Now now, Taldren. I'll be having none of that,” Taho rumbled. The brutal onslaught of his cock came to a halt a quarter of a way in, much to Taldren's relief. The human still gasped and writhed against the bed as he struggled to get used to that impossibly huge dick inside his ass. Taldren suddenly felt a crushing weight against him as Taho practically laid down on top of him, and the bull's muscular arms wrapped around his torso. The change in position forced even more of the tauren's cock into Taldren's tight ass, making him cry out once more.

“Shhh...” Taho whispered into Taldren's ear. “That's it, Taldren. Take my cock like a good little whore. Feel that huge cock filling your ass,” the tauren rumbled huskily, once more reaching out his tongue to lick the human's ear. Taldren moaned at the tauren's rough words and the sensation of his hot breath and tongue, and this time pleasure mixed with the pain as Taho's cock moved ever so slightly forward. The pain continued to recede as Taldren got used to the feeling of having the tauren inside of him, and despite becoming soft after the ordeal of the initial penetration, he became rock hard again as Taho continued to whisper dirty, husky words into his ear, still laying on top of him and encasing him in his furry, muscular embrace while inching his massive cock in inch by inch. Due to Taho's size, the bull couldn't fully hilt into the human, but he still managed to get a good three quarters of the way in. Taldren couldn't believe he was being filled and stretched so completely. By now the pain had almost completely receded, and a constant stream of pleasure ran throughout his body as the tauren's huge thick member put constant pressure on his prostate.

“ _Fuck,_ Taldren,” Taho moaned as he reveled in the tight, hot seal on his dick that was Taldren's ass. “I'm impressed you managed to take almost all of me.” The bull shifted his hips ever so slightly, but even that small movement was enough to have the human moaning and groaning as the thick meat brushed his sweet spot. “You like that tauren dick, huh? What do you want me to do with it?” Another small movement of Taho's hips had Taldren writhing in pleasure. Desperate to feel more and frustrated at the tauren's lack of movement, Taldren attempted to impale himself even further on that massive cock, but still the tauren's grip held him torturously immobile.

“Please don't tease me like this... oh Light, please just fuck me, please...” Taldren pleaded desperately, and Taho laughed at the human whore's depravity.

“How do you want me to fuck you, boy? Like this?” Yet again, Taho made a small, miniscule, teasing thrust with his hips. “NO! Please Taho, I can't take it! Please just fuck me! Split me open with that enormous cock! Please!” The frustrating, static pressure on his prostate had Taldren almost sobbing in frustration, fruitlessly trying to move against the tauren's bulk.

“Oh, I see now... you mean like this,” Taho growled, and without further preamble he rolled his hips back and thrust into the human as hard as he could, setting a brutal pace that had Taldren screaming in a mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure as the massive rod of meat split his tight ass open again and again, stretching him and pounding into his sweet spot over and over. Meanwhile, Taho had lost himself in the ecstasy of finally taking his human conquest, moaning and groaning and grunting like an animal as he pounded into the sweetest, tightest ass he'd ever had.

The sounds of their rigorous fucking filled the room, with the bed creaking loudly as it struggled not to buckle under the weight of its occupants, and the headboard banging violently against the wall with each of Taho's brutal thrusts. Taldren knew that Mistress Arlene would not take kindly to the likely damage to her furniture, but at this point he couldn't bring himself to care. The merciless rutting of the tauren had already caused Taldren to spill himself all over the bedsheets, and yet his cock had grown painfully hard once again as he was reduced to a pleading, babbling, incoherent mess at the continued onslaught of the huge, muscular alpha male.

Taho could feel his own release closing in sooner than he would have liked, but he couldn't help himself at this point. While he had enjoyed teasing Taldren and making him beg for his cock, drawing out the foreplay had made the bull extremely horny and it had taken all of his shamanic self-control to remain cool, collected, and dominant and not take the human whore as soon as he saw his pert, muscular ass. “Mmmm... Taldren, where shall I release myself?” he rumbled and grunted as he struggled not to explode right then and there.

“Inside me,Taho, please! _Breed_ me, I want to feel it...” Taldren begged, feeling his second release nearing and not caring how depraved and slutty he sounded.

The dirty plea proved too much for Taho, and he gave a bestial roar as his huge cock exploded deep within the human's ass. The feeling of the bull's hot seed caused Taldren to scream in pleasure as he came once more, insides clenching against the huge thick cock and milking the tauren for all he was worth.

“Fuck...” Taho moaned as he came down from his orgasm. He finally lifted his weight off of the human, giving his ass a good slap as he pulled out, admiring Taldren's now gaping hole and the copious amount of white, sticky seed that flowed out of it. “You did great, human. Will you lie with me for a little while longer?” Much to Taho's amusement, Taldren could only groan in reply and still lied face-down on the bed, breathing heavily into the sheets. “I'll take that as a yes,” the bull said, and unceremoniously scooped the boneless human up into his large arms and pressed him back-to front into his big furry chest as he positioned himself to sit on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and the wall.

“By the Light... that was amazing,” Taldren said breathlessly as he snuggled into the tauren's warm embrace, breathing in the comforting scent of musk and leather and sex. He felt all kinds of sore and he doubted he would be able to walk for some time into the near future, but despite that he felt completely satisfied. “I've never been fucked like that in all my life,” the human chuckled, sighing in contentment as the tauren's huge furred hands caressed his chest. “And that's saying something, because like you said, I've been fucked a lot.” Taldren's back bounced against Taho's chest as the bull chuckled, but this time remained silent.

They continued to sit there on the bed with each other for some time, not speaking, but just basking in their afterglow. This was a pleasant surprise that Taldren wasn't expecting, especially from someone as rough and dominating as Taho had been during sex. Most clients just fucked him until they came where they wanted to, then dressed themselves and left without a word, leaving Taldren worn and used and sometimes even still bound on the bed or the floor, in which case one of the other whores or even Arlene herself had to come and untie him (much to his embarrassment). Taho, however, hadn't just used him. He had been rough, dominating and teasing, but at the same time the tauren had treated him almost as if he was his lover, preparing him and caressing him and making up for any pain with copious amounts of pleasure. The fact that they were even cuddling now after the fact perplexed Taldren, and left a warm, fuzzy feeling for the bull in his chest that he had never felt for anyone else before.

“I...” Taldren started to speak, but then stopped himself. No matter how nice the tauren was being, Taldren still knew his place and did not want to upset the bull by stepping out of line, something that had earned him some rough treatment during his first couple inexperienced years working at the House.

“What is it?” Taho encouraged, his voice deep and gruff but kind. “You may speak freely, Taldren. Just because I paid coin to fuck you does not mean I am above you, contrary to what others may think.” The warm, perplexing feeling welled up in Taldren's chest again.

“I...” Taldren frowned. “ It's just that, I've worked here since I came here after my parents died. Even though Arlene took me in, she was much more a strict mistress than a mother, and rarely showed kindness. And no client ever bothered to think about providing a whore like me comfort and pleasure. And yet to experience it just now for the first time, and from a tauren at that... it's just.... a little surreal, I guess,” Taldren admitted.

“I may be a tauren, and a member of the Horde, but I'm not beast, nor am I a rapist,” Taho said. “You may be a whore, and it may be your job to provide pleasure, but you are still a person, not just a toy to be used and cast aside without consideration. Stereotypes have no boundaries, but my belief in them does. As a shaman, I believe we are all equal in the eyes of the Earthmother.”

“I... I see,” Taldren said, still taken aback at the tauren's unexpected kindness and the warm feeling in his chest that it caused. He didn't know who the Earthmother was, but he figured it must be the deity that the tauren worshipped, just as the humans worshipped the Light.

“You mentioned your parents. What happened to them?” Taho asked. Taldren turned to look over his shoulder, seeing the honest curiosity in the bull's green gaze. Fixing his gaze forward once more, he let himself stare at his legs outstretched on the bed, flanked and dwarfed by the tauren's own, and marveled internally at the size difference.

“A group of bandits raided our homestead when I was young. I don't remember much of what happened other than coming to and finding my parents dead and the cottage ransacked and burned.”

“I see. I'm sorry.” Taho said, hands stroking Taldren's stomach comfortingly. “How did you end up here?”

“A group of traders had seen the smoke and came to investigate, and they found me and took me here to Booty Bay. They were kind enough, but didn't want another mouth to feed, especially a kid's, so they gave me a few silver and left me at the inn. I ran out of money the first day, and then I resorted to living on the street and pickpocketing. That's how I met Arlene; she caught me, and instead of turning me in to the bruisers, she took me in and gave me a place to stay on the condition of 'returning the favor one day' when I became of age. Obviously I was a stupid kid who was hungry and desperate and too young to know what kind of establishment she ran. So here I am, 'returning the favor',” Taldren tried to go for comedic effect, but the joke fell flat and he let out a humorless chuckle. “I'm effectively her indentured servant. Light knows I've earned her enough, but even if I just upped and left I don't know where I'd go. At least here I've got a place to stay and a way to make some coin, and not all clients are unpleasant. That's especially true when it comes to you,” Taldren smiled, poking the tauren's muscular thigh. “I can honestly- hey!”

Taldren's monologue was cut short as Taho manhandled him once again, lifting him up and turning him around so that they were face to face, with the human straddling the tauren's lap. Though the bull's member had become flaccid since their coupling, the friction and warmth of the human's skin against it had caused it to hang out of its sheath half-hard.

“Wow... still not used to that yet, big guy,” Taldren laughed and met Taho's gaze with a grin, both exhilarated and aroused by how easily the larger man could handle him. The feeling of the tauren's cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass also helped in that regard.

“Sorry,” Taho chuckled and gave his tauren version of a smile, revealing his many large, blunt teeth. “I was listening to you, but it seems little me had other ideas.”

“ _Psh._ I wouldn't call it little in any regard. I still can't believe I took that thing without it killing me. Not to mention that it felt fucking amazing,” Taldren remarked, reaching behind him and taking Taho's huge meat into his hand. He stroked it, smirking as the tauren closed his eyes and groaned.

“I swear, boy, you've got the magic touch,” Taho growled in pleasure as the human's nimble fingers worked his cock.

“And you don't? I know you were using magic on me before, or whatever shamanic-voodoo technique that was,” Taldren joked.

“You mean this?” One of Taho's hands moved from his grip on the human's hips to his cock, and before Taldren could protest, a familiar shock of static electricity jolted through him, alighting his nerves with pleasure just as before, and making his cock rock-hard.

“Ah!” Taldren yelped at the sensation and tightened his grip on the tauren's cock in response, which by then had grown fully hard and pressed earnestly against Taldren's backside. Before he knew it, Taho had lifted Taldren up and slammed him down onto his cock, which slid easily into the human's still-loosened and cum-filled ass. “F-Fuck!” Taldren cursed as he rode the tauren's dick. “By the Fel, your cock is amazing!”

“Ngh.. mmm... your ass is just as good,” Taho moaned, continuing to lift the human up by the hips and slam him back down onto his member.

Taldren responded by grabbing the bull's horns and slamming his lips to the tauren's, kissing him fiercly and moaning into his mouth as he was pounded rough and hard. The different size of and shape of Taho's mouth made the kiss somewhat awkward, but the tauren compensated as much as he could by licking Taldren's lips and intertwining the human's tongue with his own. The intimacy of this new position sent both the tauren and the human hurtling quickly towards release. Taldren howled as he exploded all over himself and the bull, and the resulting contraction of the human's muscles caused Taho to release himself deep into the smaller man's ass once more with a long moan.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Taldren cursed again, wincing as he eased himself off of the Taho's cock. Hot white seed once again overflowed from his used hole and dribbled down his thighs. Taldren scooped up some of it on his fingers and licked it off, reveling in the salty taste of the tauren, then proceeded to lick his own release off of Taho's stomach.

“Ancestors,” Taho groaned as he watched the human's cleanup. “I can see why you're popular, Taldren. This was definitely money well-spent.” Taldren rose from the the tauren's abs and planted a playful kiss on his big lips.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Taho. I certainly did,” he smiled. “I would love to spend more time with you, but Arlene doesn't take kindly to clients overstaying their welcome. She probably would like me to take another client in a bit, anyway...” Taldren trailed off, frowning at the thought of having some drunk bastard painfully punching into him dry and using him, especially after all of the pleasure Taho had given him.

“Oh, I wouldn't worry about that,” Taho chuckled, much to Taldren's confusion. “We'll have plenty more time together as we travel to Dalaran.”

“... What!?” Taldren exclaimed. “ _Dalaran?_ What are you talking about?”

“I guess I should explain,” Taho chuckled again at the priceless look on the shocked human's face. “My coming here was not entirely coincidental. You see, I am the Horde's top emissary to the Kirin Tor, the mage organization that governs Dalaran. Recently, a being with a powerful innate magical ability that carries great promise was foretold to me by the Elements, and both the Warchief and the Kirin Tor sent me to investigate. I was initially skeptical when my far-sight led me to the hive of scum and villainy that is Booty Bay, and a brothel to boot, but now there is no question. Looking at you, I can feel the Elements' approval.”

There was silence as Taldren processed the tauren's words. “Wait... me? You're talking about _me?_ You can't be serious!” Taldren practically yelled in disbelief. “I can't use _magic!_ I've never even seen magic before until today!”

Taho reach out a hand and cupped Taldren's chin. “You can't use magic consciously because you're not trained nor conditioned to. But you _can_ use it. How else do you think you survived that bandit attack when you were a child? You do have magic, Taldren. I can sense it even now as we speak. You have the ability to become a great mage.”

The shock of this reveal was proving to be too difficult for Taldren to take in, and he slumped forward, cradling his face in his hands. A mage! It was a destiny that was something he had dreamed about to get him through hard, lonely nights, but he never thought something like that could ever come to pass for a lowlife such as himself. And now here was this tauren- a liaison to the Kirin Tor and the _Horde Warchief,_ of all things- telling him otherwise.

“I've already paid Arlene enough to allow you to settle your debt and leave with me,” Taho continued calmly. “However, if you would like to stay here and continue as you have been, I will not force you t-”

“I'll do it.” Taldren cut in. He met Taho's gaze, a determined and joyful look in his eyes. “By the Light, of _course_ I'll go with you! I still can't believe that I am what you and the Kirin Tor say I am, or why. It scares me, and it'll take me a while to wrap my head around it. But I want to get out of here, Taho. I want to go with you.”

“Good. I'm glad,” Taho smiled triumphantly and ruffled the human's hair affectionately, a bizarre contrast to the x-rated activities they had just been engaged in together. “Get cleaned up and get your belongings together. I'll go and tell Arlene you're leaving with me.”

The next day, Taldren and his tauren companion were on a ship to Ratchet, where they would meet with a Kirin Tor colleague who was to teleport them to Dalaran. It all still felt like a dream to Taldren as he leaned over the ship's railing and stared out at the deep blue horizon of the ocean. He was scared, because his life had virtually been turned upside down in an instant. But he was also excited to be leaving the House, Arlene, and Booty Bay, where until recently he thought he was doomed to stay for the rest of his life as a fucktoy to be used and discarded. Now, thanks to Taho, he was on his way to live the life he always dreamed of having.

“You doing ok, boy?” Taho came to stand beside him on the starboard railing.

 _Speak of the Dreadlord,_ Taldren thought with a smirk. “Yeah,” he replied. “Just thinking about the crazy turn of events.” A question he had been meaning to ask suddenly popped into his mind. “Hey, Taho?”

“What is it?”

“You say you knew about my abilities before you even met me. So... you didn't need to touch me to confirm them? Or, you know... _fuck_ me?” He turned his head to look at the tauren, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Taho let out a hearty rumble of a laugh at the human's gaze.

“Of course not. I was just horny and wanted some ass. I didn't see the harm of revealing your lesser-known skills after testing out your... _obvious_ ones,” Taho smirked mischievously and reached a three-fingered hand down to grab a handful of the human's now leather-clad ass. “If you get bored of watching the water, Taldren, come find me below deck.” The tauren winked and sauntered away with heavy footsteps, leaving Taldren staring wide-eyed and gaping at his retreating, muscular form.

This was going to be an interesting journey, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated. :)


End file.
